Sudden Impact
Sunken Plain Due to geological instability, the entire area has sunken in on itself, like a huge equivalent of that Earthly annoyance, a pothole. This was due in large part to the major city whose ruins fill the depression. Pyracon was once the largest Decepticon city on Cybertron, but due to the Decepticon preference for heights, it expanded upwards more than outwards, eventually stressing the surface beyond its ability to support it. The technicians and doomsayers were proven correct when the city finally collapsed, crushing the underlying layer and filling the shallow crater with its toppled towers. Most of the residents escaped the destruction, but the then-Lord of the City was promptly deposed afterwards by the understandably irate citizens, most of whom moved to Polyhex in the northern hemisphere. Here, amid the rubble of the former grand city Pyracon...is a lowly and remote Decepticon warehouse. Two largeish guard towers on the front end of the building have given into nature, half fallen down...half hanging on/up by bits and pieces of architecture. Insert WRECKER. Or make that, /the/ Wrecker. Impactor is keeping to the shadows, still two clicks off from the strike zone. He rears up for a moment, grabbing some defensive cover behind a shack that's half torn apart before broadcasting on the shortwave. <<**Connection Secure, encrypted channel** Alright, we're almost there bots. Keep it low and quiet fer now, I know that ain't our style Broadside...but that's how we're doin' this one. Nosecone, keep the right flank up to speed...yer laggin' behind.>> Impactor turns around, addressing his troops. "Patchwork, you stay behind me...keep close. Rack 'N Ruin, lead the charge. Everyone else, follow suit." Patchwork nods slightly to Impactor, weight shifting from one foot to the other as she peeks past him to the strike zone, then back. "No problem." she agrees, quietly. Another Force of Decepticons patrols similarly opposite the Autobots that have gathered a couple of klicks from the Imperial Manufacturing Facility, or IMF located near the ruins of Pyracon. Warsong stands at the head of the group, his massive arms folded across his barrel chest as he looks to the two two other cons with him. "...So, that is when I grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him into the air! He screamed like a little organic, hahaha! It was glorious! I never found out what happened to that bot though... I think he was executed after the information was extracted by the Intelligence division. I liked him, he was funny." A bit closer to the Autobots and within the warehouse itself is the standard crew of lower level slave workers. Pitiful cons and other bots seen as unfit, or too disgraced to be a part of the great Imperial War Machine in any manner other than commercially. Along with the slaves and workers is a standard skeleton crew of Decepticon guards, all disciplined and vigilant as they watch for anything out of the ordinary... Windshear has been listening to Warsong's tale. He just nods at appropiate times and so on. Then he snickers suddenly, which comes out a deep rumble. "Wait till you make an Autobot scream like a 'girly' an you never laid a hand on them." Darkwing's last pose: Darkwing narrows his optics at not only having been roped into yet another of Warsong's campaigns but having to listen to the tank drone on and on and on and on and... well you get the picture... He's rather envious of Dreadwind at the moment, who had gotten montior duty... even scrubbign the base with a terran toothbrush would have been better then having to put up with Warsong... Why did it have to be Gnaw that died and not the tank? He wonders to himself as he silent follows behind. "Hey, I didn't build them!" Patchwork murmurs to Impactor as she watches Rack 'N Ruin move off towards their target. "The back is good...I like the back!" she adds with a grin. Motormaster is on his own patrol on the opposite side of the IMF from Warsong's crew. The sort of patrol where he goes out to the edge of the Sunken Plain by himself and runs over Empties for giggles. The truck is currently chasing around several old broken Transformers when the Decepticon radio traffic suddenly jumps several times over. The truck rolls to a stop. <> Motormaster folds down into his truck mode. Warsong barks with laughter and nods emphatically to Windshear. "Some sound, isn't it? I have heard such many times during my many campaigns... See, this battle here," he offers, extending an arm to point a clawed finger at one of the Cybertronian tattoos there. "During this campaign my mission partner and I fought an Autobot field commander. We defeated him, but my partner Splittail was destroyed in the process. For that I made the Autobot scream for a full cycle before I extinguished his spark. He had a great sense of humor before the end... I think I liked him too, actually." At the comm from Motormaster Warsong's eyeridges lift slightly out of confusion. <> Windshear chuckles, "It was intereting theres no doubt about it." he agrees and looks around idely as Warsong engages his comm. link to someone. Darkwing says, "Nothing's ever quiet when your around..." Darkwing mutters as hetried to find anything that could be more worth his time then Warsong's lil patrol mission." Rack 'N Ruin charge valiantly across the wasteland, overstepping garbage and WRECKage here and there. It's not until they're half a click off do the Decepticon troops finally realize what is upon them. With an overhead smash, the green bots bring both of their melee weapons into the first guard they see. "Did ya see that coming?" Rack screams at the smashed-up Decepticon guard. Ruin leans in low, "Frak you did?!?!" Before long, the entire group of 'disposable' warriors are out in the open advancing on the facility and it's occupants. "Slag, I wanted STEALTH!" Impactor curses to himself, picking up his pace and trying to catch up to the front of the assault. <> <> Nosecone says, <> "I didn't realize you even considered stealth with those two with us." Patchwork teases Impactor, even as they're charging forward into battle. She continues to keep behind the larger 'Bot, and slightly to the side to keep her own lines of sight open. "WRECK AND RULE," Broadside happily bellows and charges for the nearest advancing guard he sees. He doesn't bother shooting anyone just yet, simply swinging his gun about like a melee weapon and smacking heads around. "You all fight like CASSETTES!" It's then that a cassette kicks him in the shin and causes him to buckle. "SUNNUVAGLITCH." The 'con promptly gets smooshed while Broadside waves an inviting hand to the approaching troops, trying to draw the mob. 18 Wheeler grumbles. Turns out the increase in radio traffic is just the arrival of Warsong and the idiot brigade coming into transmission range. Fan-fricking-tastic. <> he quickly closes the connection and revs his engine for another round of Chase The Empty. Before he can, though, the transmissions make another jump. This of course is the Wreckers + Friends' attack on the IMF, but Motormaster doesn't know this yet. The hell is Warsong's problem, he wonders. Windshear looks around again and seems to be listening. "Warsong, did you hear...?" No War probably didnt hear, hes too busy talking. Some air forces out of in takes like an exasperated sigh, "Warsong, shut. up. and listen! I thought I heard some yelling that way." He points to toward the facgory but waves beyond it. Any doubt as to whether the strange transmissions being picked up by Motormaster were just Warsong and the 'idiot brigade', or a situation involving Autobots is put to rest when suddenly the clear sounds of combat ring through each of the Decepticons' audio receptors. <<...Autobots attacking...Large force...Easily outnum-... Request reinforcen-ARRGH! Get offa me you slaggin' gearhead! Slag you!>> Warsong waves a clawed hand toward Windshear and snorts. "Tell me to shut up, will you? Don't make me bash your head in you little..." Warsong starts, optics narrowing as he raises a fist toward the other Con only to pause at the sudden transmission. "Autobots...? AUTOBOTS!" Warsong snarls and begins to charge into the direction of the warehouse. <> Windshear steps back to transform, "Thats why I told you to shit up warsong..." Darkwing says, "I don't think its physically possible for him ot shit up, Windshear..." Darkwing mutters but at least their is the sound of people sufferign to cheer him up. THats always a plus..." Robot Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. With an unmatched physical force pushing forward, the Autobot gumbies overtake the pitiful amount of Decepticon guards and crew; finally finding resistance from the warehouse's automated defense turrets. It's not long however, before Rack 'N Ruin make their way to the front; nose tackling one of the two placement guns into a firey explosion. If the other Decepticons didn't hear them, then all they need to do is look up for the fireworks show. Impactor makes short work of a few Cons, one or two impaled on his harpoon before being stomped on while he pulls out the hand attachment. <> The Wrecker leader turns around, checking for Patchwork's location. "Oh, there you are. Help the wounded on our way, but be quick about it." Nosecone does as he's told. He transforms into Drill Tank mode and makes the push, along with several drill-tank gumbies. "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" he says to his gumby troops. Folding and bending, Nosecone folds down into his Cybertronian Drill Tank form. Drills, away! Rack 'N Ruin appears from the gun's wreckage, flames jutting up from one or two joints. "That was..." Rack starts, his optics blinking once or twice. "FUN!!" Ruin finishes, they trudge along and start swinging their arms in the windmill motion...Andy Kaufman style. Patchwork nods quickly to Impactor, and the medic makes several quick detours away from Impactor's shadow when she sees Bot's go down, kneeling to do a quick repair here, to tell someone that they aren't that bad and to get back to work there... Broadside is having a grand ole' time laying waste to the gumbies, gun replaced with his axe now as he cleaves some poor sap in half. He switches on his internal death mix. *click* o/~ Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together- o/~ Broadside staightens and frowns. "Patchwork, did you reprogram my playlist? UUF!" The carrier/jet gets tackled from the back, and wrestles the 'con down before rejoining Impactor, "Don't worry boss, I'll save ya'!" 18 Wheeler is just about to switch his radio off when Warsong's comments catch his audials. "Huh?" he replies out loud. He listens to the transmissions from the manufacturing facility. Crap, this isn't a drill. This is the real deal! Revving his engine, Motormaster turns away from the battered Empties he was tormented and begins rolling across the plains towards the factory. He vaguely recalls the one in particular and tries to remember the layout in his mind. Motormaster is genuinely surprised to see Autobot action on Cybertron. But it's the good kind of surprised. The Autobots should be able to see him approaching towards the rear of their formation. Tetrajet comes up upon the battle going on below, recognizes most of the bots there and starts laying laser fire down on and and all bots as he does a fly by <"Bots are attacking, War, Dark. Lets have some fun." <> Warsong's growls viciously at hearing the final transmission from the warehouse security detail, and the Decepticon immediatley picks up speed. Good thing he was already headed in the right direction, and can already see some of the Autobot gumbies moving to secure the area while the main force continues to their objective. <> With that, Warsong lifts from the ground with his antigrav system, his legs shoving off of the rock under-foot with a mighty leap as he soars into action. Leaping into the air, Darkwing transforms into a Panavia Tornado GR1 fighter jet Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet rather happily transforms and takes to the air, anything to further the distance from Warsong, glad to be off on his own; well off with someone he can stand being with at least. "They suffered well for the empire at least." Darkwing chuckles as he fires down on to the Autobots "And soon the Autobots will too!" As Rack 'N Ruin focuses on the last defensive emplacement, the rest of the troops have lined themselves up against the main wall and are pushing in. Some are beating fists against it, the dumber one's ramming their heads. The turret turns to bear on the group, spewing a flame about 20 feet long as it does so; alighting Decepticon and Autobot gumbie warriors alike. Some scream and run around in terror, rolling on the ground. Others continue to push against the warehouse's structure. Impactor approaches the front lines, launching his harpoon at the last remnant of automated defense...the attachment sinking deep into the device. With all his might, the Wrecker leader leans back on his haunches and pulls with a *HRMPH*. The turret pauses for a moment, before being ripped off it's axis. A roar comes up from the troops, then they are silenced by aerial laserfire and an 18 wheeler coming to bear down on them. <> Impactor doesn't realize who it is yet, but he soon will... Patchwork walks a fine line between keeping close to IMpactor and taking the time to do quick repairs on her comrades she moves by. She remains several looooong strides back and away from the main group lined up against the wall, watching, waiting. Her weight shifts from right to left, slowly.. Cybertronian Drill acknowleges Impactor's order and goes to drill...Motormaster? Maybe not the smartest idea, but hey, when playing with the big boys, do what they do. He tries crashing headfirst into the Semi, drill spinning at maximum RPM. Broadside sets his sights on a particular green-red tank. "What was your sissy name again? Warsuck?" Darkwing's shots potmock the ground around him, even taking out a gumbie that was just about to fire at him pointblank. "Hey thanks!" Broadside waves cheerfully at the Darkwing, then nearly gets barbequed by that flamethrower. "SLAGGIT, WATCH IT," he shouts at the conjoined 'bots, shaking a fist. At Impactor's request, Broadside groans loudly, "Crap," but he transforms nonetheless and takes to the sky, targetting Darkwing. Nosecone succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing him off-balance. Broadside shifts and folds into his F/A-18 Hornet mode. <> Motormaster replies, <> The Stunticon can already see Autobot drill tanks moving out of formation in order to engage him. Figures they'd figure a drill can beat a semi. They must have not identified him yet. The Stunticon crushes any of them that get in his way up until Nosecone himself faces him. Motormaster doesn't back down, changing course and speeding straight for the Technobot at top speed. At this range it should be clear just who Nosecone is dealing with. Stunticon and Technobot collide in a flurry of grill vs drill action. For Motormaster's part, he spins out with a nasty looking gouge on his front bumper and grill. He skids to a halt after spinning several times. "Huh," he says, clearly surprised. He sizes up his opponent to see how he handled the impact with the king of the road. Flying overhead, Warsong gains a picturesque overview of the situation. Oh, that is not good... Too many Autobots, and not enough reinforcements! At Broadside's jeering, the Con grows even more angry, though when Broadside takes to the skies Warsong descends right on top of a pair of Autobot gumbies. One is grabbed by the arm within a massive clawed hand and promptly smashed against the very wall that they were both pushing against. The other is held still long enough for Warsong to proceed to smash his head against the gumbie's time and time again until the smaller mech's cranium caves. "Rrraaaaargh!" Then, the conjoined duo known as Rack 'N Ruin happen into Warsong's sights. "You!" he snaps, pointing a finger at the pair before flinging the gumbie shell he'd been holding at them. Tetrajet sees Broadside take to the air in his jet mode and banks over toward him, lasers firing. Combat: Tetrajet misses F/A-18 Hornet with his Laser attack! The laser whizes by the autobot and pings a gumby con in the aft The gumby con then leaps into the air after his aft is peppered by a laser blast. "What the frak!?" he snaps, and turns away from the gumby Autobot that he'd been fighting to fire off a couple of blasts toward Windshear before being tackled from behind. Noticing Windwear vearing off, Darkwing smiles mentally as he notices the seeker's target; the fimilar gray and red autobot jet, why Its Broadside! One of Darkwing's favorite Wreckers! Knowing of Broadside's acrophobia Darkwing prefroms skillful arcobatic aerial flip to bring himself up behind the flying Wrecker. "What, Didn't you have enough last time Dullside? This time you don't got any blue boats to save your sorry aft!" He says and fires at Broadside with the wrecker's favorite weapon. Combat: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet strikes F/A-18 Hornet with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! "Time to tear into this bastich!" Rack glares at the door, raising his anvil. "And see what they got inside!" Ruin adds, slamming the hammer as any Wrecker would. It's not long before a smallish hole is gouged into the door, enough for say a small mini-bot to fit through. Raising both arms in the air, Rack 'N Ruin cheer loudly with a unison "BOOYAH!" before being grazed by aerial-fodder of Warsong. <> the conjoined green Autobot speaks into the shortwave. Impactor is well up front now, joining in the wall slamming. The wall gives what little resistance it can before succumbing to the massive force. Collapsing inwards, a couple of the troops fall straight on their faces while others pile into the warehouse intercepting even more guards. <> the Wrecker leader transmits, breaching the threshhold of the facility. <> Patchwork resists the urge to cheer when the Autobots manage to breach the wall, but she can't quite keep from clapping. Her head tilts back as she ducks from the fire overhead, nose wr inkling. <> The Drill Tank is shaken up at the impact, skidding backwards as he and Motormaster collide. His drill looks a little dented in. <> he says to Impactor. Nosecone is fairly tough, after all. He tries shooting a laser at Motormaster now. Nosecone succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing him off-balance. F/A-18 Hornet attempts to remain low above the battlefield, so close he's blowing a few mechs off their feet with his turbines. It's only when that Decepticon gumbie gets shot does Broadside realize he's dodged a laser somehow. "Heh, nice one," he commends, training his own guns on the Seeker. Before he can fire, THAT DAMN BLASTER HITS HIM. ARGHH. He ignores Rack N' Ruin, too busy circling aimlessly to come up with a witty retort. <> "Nosecone, eh?" Motormaster says, sounding disappointed. "What, was Scattershot too fragging busy to come here in person? He has to send one of his flunkies instead? Of all the disrespectful..." Even as Motormaster monologues, his idling truck form makes an easy target for Nosecone to shoot up with his laser. Burn marks riddle his trailer, and Motormaster snaps out of his complaining. He needs to get his head back into the game. The trailer suddenly folds upwards and splits apart as Motormaster reverts back into robot hand. His Atom-Smasher Rifle is in his hands, already aimed at the drill tank in front of him as he pumps off several shots. Even as he fires, he contacts the others. <> Motormaster succeeds in grasping Nosecone, throwing him off-balance. Looks like Rack N' Ruin have bigger fish to fry, which only gets on Warsong's nerves. "Hey, you two! I said YOU!" he shouts, pointing his finger at them again with emphasis on his meaning. "We're fighting now!" he shouts and begins to stalk toward the two-for-one as the wall falls over. The cheers from the Autobots elicits a scoff from the tankbot who reaches out to grab another Auto gumby as he attempts to charge forward with his comrades. "Not so fast!" Warsong barks before pausing to address his comm. <> "Raaaah!" he bellows in charging toward Rack N' Rule, as his hips pivot and he swings the smaller gumby toward the WRECKers like a bat. "W-wait, what? Not fair, why meeeee..." screams the gumby. Tetrajet sees laser fire heading up for him and tips on a side easily avoiding it. Ok.. fine.. he deserved that but slag thats still infuriating.. but he doenst return fire, hes got something more important in front of him now. He suddenly guns it and cuts across the frong of the Autobot kicking in his afterburners right as he crosses the nosecone. "Enjoy the jet wash, Autobot.." Combat: Warsong strikes Impactor with his Grab attack! Combat: Tetrajet strikes F/A-18 Hornet with his Grab attack! Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet chuckles as Broadside starts to circle aimlessly. "Whats the matter, scared to fight back or even fly striaght? Maybe you just need a little help in course correction!" Darkwing luaghs as he decides to take a page from Ramjet's play back and streaks right towards the wrecker with no signs of slowing down. Combat: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet strikes F/A-18 Hornet with his Ram attack! Upon Warsong's long and loud declaration, Impactor moves to intercept the swing of the gumbie...only across his face as opposed to catching them like intended. PURPLE PANTS goes down, his head spins at the impact but he isn't hurt too bad...at least not physically. His pride is injured far more than his systems at the moment. Standing up, Impactor swings a backhand for Warsong's face. "Oh, now you decide to come down and play?" The Wrecker leader looks to Rack 'N Ruin, and merely utters, "Go, wreck and rule." before his attention is turned back to Warsong. Rack 'N Ruin anticipate getting smacked upside the noggins by the gumbie, only to be saved by their fearless leader. "Right on bossbot!" Rack shouts, the pair turning. Ruin yells over their back, "You can count on us!" For some reason, Impactor has heard that before. Combat: Impactor strikes Warsong with his Grab attack! Patchwork is adept today, it seems, at staying out of the way. That's the job she was given, and she intends to do it with gusto! As the fighting gets closer to the wall, Patchwork moves, once again trying to get herself behind Impactor, not only for protection but to keep an eye on his back. She knows the 'Con's...they're mean and will hit in the back, too! Cybertronian Drill is peppered with shots from Motormaster, which dents his tough armor. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that," he says to the Stunticon Commander. A missile rack pops open on the drill-tank's back. A warhead is loaded and peeking out. Suddenly it fires, tracking Motormaster. You evade Nosecone's grasp attack. F/A-18 Hornet promptly gets rattled by the turbulence, wingrocking uneasily as he's not only disorientated but somewhat blinded. In this haze, he gets struck by Darkwing with a girder-shaking ram. A strangled yelp escapes him and he banks away. "That's a fraggin' cheap attack, yanno'!" he growls, shaking the jet wash and firing at what he thinks is Darkwing. Combat: F/A-18 Hornet 's Laser attack on Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet goes wild! Combat: F/A-18 Hornet strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Laser attack! <> Motormaster quickly replies to Warsong. The Stunticon peers as Nosecone unveils a missile rack and lets a single warhead fly. Jumping towards the manufacturing facility, the missile hits the ground just behind him, erupting in a fireball that turns the immediate area into a crater. Shards of metal are thrown up into the air, and Motormaster escapes this by transforming back into truck mode for added mobility. "Just watch me," the truck snorts back at Nosecone. Motormaster begins driving into the Autobot hordes, weaving back and forth in an attempt to run down as many as he possibly can, sowing havoc and chaos as Autobot bodies either bounce off his grill, get trampled under his wheels, or are sideswiped by his trailer during a turn. "Impactor, duuucKAAHk...." the gumbie calls before being smashed against Impactor. Who would have thought that he'd be so frail? Looking to the still intact lower torso of the gumby, Warsong's eyeridges narrow and he snorts. "Well THAT was lam-" he starts before the back of the Wrecker leader's hand crashes into the side of his head causing him to stagger. "Grrrr," Warsong begins as he slowly starts to look to the one that attacked him only to blink when he sees who it was. "Hey, I know you! You were in Cleve Land not long ago, haha! You and that flying Autobot!" Warsong seems to change his tone suddenly and a broad smile forms upon the Decepticon's face. "Haha, I told you we'd get to dance again, didn't I?" Slapping his knee, War shakes his head as he laughs. "What a small universe, huh? Even I didn't think that it would happen again THIS soon," he notes cheerfully. "Good to see you. NOW... Serious faces," he offers before putting on his best warmask. "Die Autobot!" he shouts and charges toward Impactor, aiming to slam the other bot to the ground with a flying tackle. Combat: Warsong strikes Impactor with his Grab attack! The two Seekers timing could not have been any better, or could it? Right as Windshear lit the pipes to cause the jetwash, Darkwing rammed him. Almost all of the tetrajet cleared out of the way from the thrust forward F18 save for the side of the afterburner facing the Autobot. Broads nosecone clips him there and wobbling out fo control fierly for a moment, Windshear actually acknowledges some pain for a change, "Ow, my foot!" "You really need to get your optics checked, Boredside. I look nothing like a drill tank." Darkwing luaghs asnd swoops closer to Windshear. "I really thought you would be quicker then that, but we do seem to have him on the ropes once again." Impactor is sent backwards, smashing against the ground from the diving tackle from Warsong. The sudden pain is...unfortunate, but the Decepticon plays right into his hand. If there is one thing you /don't/ do, is get up close with a Wrecker...especially if that Wrecker's name is Impactor. The bossbot sends a multitude of blows directed at the Decepticon's audio processors, even throwing in an optic gouge for the hell of it. "Less talk, more WRECKIN'!!" MEANWHILE! Rack 'N Ruin are well in the warehouse now, throwing crates aside and tearing through anything that looks important. After finding nothing, they stomp and break it of course. <> the duo transmits on the shortwave. <> Impactor replies, background noises are muffled throughout the broadcast. Combat: Impactor strikes Warsong with his Grab attack! Drill Tank doesn't get run over, but he does get knocked into. "I may not be a semi truck, but I'm no slouch in the ramming department," he says to Motormaster. His drill bits spin wobbily as he tries to drill into the Stunticon Leader again. Cybertronian Drill ouches as Broadside's attack hits him! "Careful where you're aiming! You evade Nosecone's grasp attack. F/A-18 Hornet gains some amusement from Windy's complaint at least, oblivious to hitting poor Nosecone - though it doesn't look like Nosecone even noticed, what a hardcore mech! Some barnacles scrape off as the tan jet grazes him. "Heh heh... Hey shut up!" he snaps at Darkwing, activating his electrical field. <> Combat: F/A-18 Hornet misses Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet with his Electric Field Area attack! Combat: F/A-18 Hornet misses Tetrajet with his Electric Field Area attack! Patchwork ohs softly, hesitating as she'd started tos tep forward, reaching for Impactor when he first fell. <> she agrees, quickly, turning on her heel to head through the hole in the wall, into the warehouse after Rack 'N Ruin. <> "You're less than a slouch, Nosecone," Motormaster taunts. "You're /nothing/." The semi continues to pile through Autobot gumbies, otherwise making a nuisance of himself as he manages to outrun the pursuing Nosecone. Motormaster is headed back towards the warehouse to see if his colleagues need help in evicting their unwanted guests. Warsong's head jukes left, right, left, left, right as he is repeatedly struck by Impactor. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey! Ow! You-ow! Okay fine, less tal-ow!" Finally, amidst the blows, the Decepticon attempts to hold Impactor's shoulders flat against the ground. Impactor may have had better luck if he'd tried striking another area, because if Warsong has anything it is an incredibly THICK HEAD. So thick in fact, that even after taking several hits to it he decides to add one more to the bunch and try to headbutt the Wrecker Leader, and follow it up with a couple more to boot! Combat: Warsong misses Impactor with his Grab attack! Tetrajet rumbles, "Caught me, by surprise. I wasnt exxpecting it... hey.. everyone can have an off day." He chuckles and then banks back around toward the Autobot jet again... "Why dont we pace him and put him through some moves?" Windshear guns it and with some stunt manuvering ends up alongside Broadside, on his right and attempts to nudge the tip of his wing with his own. "Let go flying, Autobot." he suggests with a chuckle. Combat: Tetrajet strikes F/A-18 Hornet with his Grab attack! Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet chuckles "Yes, such a splended idea. Let's teach this Autobot how to fly!" Darkwing agrees and pulls off a few fancy moves his own as he takes Broadside's left and tries to nudge the acrophobic wrecker higher off the ground. Combat: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet strikes F/A-18 Hornet with his Grab attack! Impactor's juts out of the way, allowing Warsong's head to impact nicely off of the ground underneath them. Utilizing his momentum, the Wrecker rolls out from underneath and places a hand on the back of the Decepticon's head. He slams down hard, followed by a harpoon rabbit punch to the neck area. "Hold STILL!!" Rack 'N Ruin turn toward Patchwork, "No." they reply in unison. "What are we supposed to be looking for?" Out of jest, Ruin smashes a crate. "Hey, it was looking ominous and stuff!" Outside, the gumbies aren't soo much rushing towards the warehouse as they are running from Motormaster. Combat: Impactor strikes Warsong with his Grab attack! Patchwork can't quite resist rolling her optics at Rack'n'Ruin. <> she informs them dryly as she moves over, peering down at the various smashed crates. <> "Oh for," Broadside groans as he's forcibly angled higher, "Not again... Is this the only aerial tactic you've got!" No reply from Impactor of course, he's probably too busy harpooning faces. "I know how to fly, thank you!" he assures, quickly growing uneasy. Each time he tries to nose down, the jets angle him back up. So far up. Hoooboy. "Slag-slag-slag-slag-" <> He manages to fire off a panicked shot at Windshear. Combat: F/A-18 Hornet strikes Tetrajet with his Grab attack! Outrunning Nosecone isn't hard. :p He is after all, slow. He does his best to try to catch up to Motormaster, however. If his treads can't reach the Stunticon, perhaps his disruptors will. Nosecone succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing him off-balance. Tetrajet gasps with mock surprse, "He shot me..in the other foot..." Windhear tries to slide as much of his wing tip inder Boradsides as he van but Tetrajets dont have quite as much flat wing space as earth jets but he works wtih what hes got. 18 Wheeler is satisfied that he's dispersed the Autobot gumbies and detered them from continuing their advance towards the facility, but he knows several elite Wreckers have already made it in. Changing course, the truck is now headed straight for the entrance so he can help Warsong out. He gets about half way there before Nosecone's disruptors intercept him, striking the side of his trailing and causing the Stunticon to flip over several times, eventually coming to a rest on his side. The Stunticon shifts back into robot mode, returning fire while still laying on the ground. Combat: Tetrajet strikes F/A-18 Hornet with his Grab attack! Nosecone evades your grasp attack. Warsong's head slams into the ground repeatedly, and is finally driven down hard by Impactor's harpoon punch. Boy does this hurt... But this is honestly the most fun he's had in at least a couple of cycles! Not since...well, the previous cycle when he'd had a flaming sword rammed through his shoulder did he enjoy a fight this much! Oh, to be young... Lifting himself slowly from the ground, War stumbles from side to side a bit before shaking his head violently. "Oy-yoy-yoy!" That's smarts... And now there is not one, but TWO Impactors! Figures the Wrecker would get scared and call for backup. "Bah, I shoulda figured you'd cheat!" he grunts befoe choosing one of the pair to try to grab, flip, and slam against the ground. Combat: Warsong misses Impactor with his Grab attack! If a tactic continues to work there is no reason to stop using it. It also allows the pair to cut him off from his grounded companions. "Oh, but with you its a tactic that works! Your limited by your fears, fears that become public knowledge can be used agaisnt you. Untill you can understand fear and move past it, you will always be limited in your understanding of the universe around you. That is why you'll never be a match for us. Panic is already starting to claim your processors, makign you sloppy. Maybe if you surrender now to the darkness we will go easy on you" Darkwing replies in his ever cheerful fashion as he continues to coax the scared one even higher. Combat: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet misses F/A-18 Hornet with his Grab attack! Merely standing there, Impactor can't help but laugh as Warsong is punching nothing but air...a good three feet from him. The Wrecker leader throws out a foot at the last second, hoping to trip up the Decepticon while he speaks into his commlink. <> Rack 'N Ruin just shrug at Patchwork, "Hey, it's what we do." Combat: Impactor strikes Warsong with his Grab attack! "Great," Patchwork informs Rack 'N Ruin dryly as she continues her own rather more methodical search. <> the medic replies as she pokes at a box, stepping over other debris... F/A-18 Hornet manages to avoid Darkwing's nudge, but not Windshear's, so he's tilted to the side for a moment. "CAN IT SLAG-EATER," he snarls at Darkwing, voice tense as the Pits. That advice might've made some sort of impact if it weren't coming from a Decepticon. Surrendering wasn't unreasonable for him at the moment, though. Just as he's about to respond to Impactor, optical sensors cast downwards once again, and Broadside more or less freezes, still gliding, but in too much of a shock to fight back now. Cybertronian Drill somehow evades the incoming shots by Motormaster. Or perhaps the Stunticon Commander is a lousy shot after getting rolled. He transforms to Robot mode to try out the old dependable X-ray pistol on Motormaster. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Nosecone succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing him off-balance. Gnaw prepares to float belly up 18 Wheeler is pinned down by Nosecone as x-ray shots strike him and the surrounding area numerous times. The Stunticon is forced to temporarily back off, using an old hover-transport that the manufacturing facility uses to send shipments for cover. Behind the transport, Motormaster reloads his Atom Smasher Rifle and peeks out from behind to see what the situation is. There aren't many Autobot soldiers left anymore, but he isn't sure what's going on inside. Motormaster transforms into robot mode. Hey, how'd he do that? One moment an Impactor clone was in front of him, and then the next moment he wasn't! Oooo, that sneaky Autobot must be using holographs! Warsong processes all of this to himself from the ground where he'd fallen face flat after being tripped by the Wrecker. Slamming a fist against the ground, he growls in frustration. "I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you into -oblivion!-" barks the angry Decepticon who emphasizes the last word of his declaration by scrambling to his feet and attempting to bash the Wrecker on the head with joined fists. There is no objective here, no mission this time around... The Autobots are attacking, and he only needs to fight. This is how Warsong liked it, outclassed or not, he truly lives every moment of glorious combat! Combat: Warsong misses Impactor with his Grab attack! Tetrajet notices the autobot has fallen silent suddenly and doesnt seem to be fighting them. "Oh whats this?" he asks to Darkwing, "Did we scare him that bad? What shall we do with him now I wonder...." He keeps his wing under Broadsides and starts to speed up as he continues to climb. Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet chuckles at the insult. "You merely can not handle the truth Autobot, and that is why you'll always lose to us!" He replies and then turns his comments to Windshear. "You see, this is why you shouldn't give into your fears. It just makes you a worthless pile of scrap thats of no use to anyone!" Darkwing luaghs as Broadside stalls, unable to make a move against the Decepticons as they continue their 'game' of 'teaching' Broadside how to fly, Darkwing increasing speed to keep up with his partner. Wow, this guy sure doesn't quit...does he? Impactor sidesteps Warsong, placing his hand on the cuff of his neck and giving a gentle SHOOVE forward. Multi-tasking, he opens his commlink again. <> Rack 'N Ruin recieves the message, and starts running out of the warehouse at full speed. <> The multitude of 'able-bodied' gumbies start the process of retreating out of the area, some transforming into cargo alt-modes and being loaded with wounded, others just grabbing random spare parts and running. Combat: Impactor misses Warsong with his Grab attack! Nosecone continues to press the attack on Motormaster. He fires disruptor bolts at the Stunticon's hiding spot, hoping to drive him out. Nosecone succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing him off-balance. <> Patchwork returns to IMpactor. The medic hesitates for just a few brief instants before she snatches several different items, a few scraps of mirror frame, some energon, and some of the spare weapons, before she turns to follow after Rack 'N Ruin F/A-18 Hornet eventually snaps out of it (well, as much as possible) and tries banks sharply for a hasty retreat. <> It wasn't a request, he was far too rattled to continue fighting. Juuuust look at the clouds. Pretty clouds. Hey that one looks like Motormaster! If he had a gimpy left leg... Combat: F/A-18 Hornet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Announcement: Announcer: Remember: Take time to smell the roses and RP with your surroundings! Tetrajet wqtches the bot suddenly veer off and gun it. He doesnt pursue... but falls in beside darkwig, "You spoke some good advice just now.. too bad its too late for me t use it...." Motormaster stays where he is. He can hear the sounds of Nosecone's shots hitting the transport he's using for cover and elects to refrain from poking his head out anymore. The entire side of the hover-transport is getting ruined as Nosecone keeps shooting. Warsong doesn't know the meaning of the word quit! Quit, retreat, defeat... Not a part of his vocabulary. Just ask him what he calls them? He'll easily say the first one is a myth that was made up to frighten minibots, the second is what losers call a 'tactical advance to the rear' and the last is something that is merely a matter of perspective. Yup, Warsong's dictionary is a very interesting book that's for sure. As Impactor's hand moves to the cuff of his neck, Warsong plants his foot forward to halt the shove and cants his head to look at Impactor. "Bah, so careless!? How dare you dismiss your opponent so easily! I...AM...WARSONG!!!" he roars, and grips Impactor's wrist before trying to fling him into and hopefully through a wall and to the outside of the facility. Combat: Warsong misses Impactor with his Grab attack! Error: Warsong has already received the maximum number of +noms this week. Please wait 1 second before +nom'ing someone else. Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet chuckles as the chicken finally manages to find enough courage to at least run away. "Good advice always tends to come when you lleast need it. At least we had some fun with Broadside. Its just so easy to make him suffer with all the fears he has." Darkwing replies, in a rather good mood at once again trumping a Wrecker. Impactor stands firm, allowing the Decepticon to tug and pull and squeeze his wrist as hard as he might...Big Purple ain't budging. With the general retreat in effect, he looks backwards to make sure Patchwork makes it out alright before his attention is turned back toward Warsong. "Is that so?" the Wrecker leader asks, the cannon on his shoulder burning brightly with a purple-ish light. "Well, this was fun and all...but I've got better stuff to be doin'. Now..." The cannon is almost approaching it's maximum charge, "If you'd be so kind as to SHOO!!" In Wrecker fashion, the cannon discharges as Impactor stomps off, pulling up the rear for the full-retreat. <> Combat: Impactor strikes Warsong with his Grab attack! Warsong grunts as Impactor manages to hold his ground. He hasn't fought many mechs that were able to dance around him the way that this one has, and upon looking at his face he seems to be enjoying himself quite a bit now. "C'mon, budge you slag-faced frak!" he barks, having little success as the Wrecker's stances proves to be planted just a bit too firmly. So intent on moving Impactor is Warsong that he hardly notices the steady whine of the Autobot's cannon as it hums louder and louder with every passing nano-cycle. "I'm gonna mess you up sooo bad... You just wait, I'll have you crying for me to put you out of your misery by the time I'm...finished...with..." he begins to slow down, optics widening as he stares down the barrel of the fully charged weapon. "...Aw...slag." **VOOMP**The blast of light is blinding as it illuminates everything around both bots and far beyond. Warsong goes flying through the air, his body tumbling head over heels through the air at such speed as to make one believe that he had to be traveling under his own power. It almost seems as if he would fly forever, but gravity and the inevitible object ensures that it just is not so. **WHAM*** An mass of support beams, rods, dust and debris shoot forward from the heap of crates that Warsong's form slams into with such force as to cause them to literally explode. Raining down all around him, the bits and pieces of what the Autobots did not take pepper his form. It takes several nano-cycles before his optics do open, proving to all that at the very least he is still alive... "Ow... Now THAT is what I call fun...ohhhh..." Decepticon Message: 2/165 Posted Author Attack on Pyracon Sat Oct 17 Warsong ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Decepticon known as Warsong's face appears on the screen. "Gears of War... Open your audio receptors, for the Autobots have struck us in our blind spot! A cowardly strike was carried out by their forces on Cybertron, attacking an Imperial Manufacturing Facility located roughly two kilometers from the ruins of Pyracon. The skeleton crew defending the facility was vastly outnumbered, and their defeat was nothing short of assured despite what little reinforcements(Darkwing, Motormaster, Windshear) were able to respond to their hail. HOWEVER! The defenders of the facility fought bravely, as brave as any warriors that have ever stood among the ranks of the Empire! Not for a moment did a single mech even consider retreating! This is a proud example of what it means to be Decepticon, and as I stand here before you a survivor of the battle I am truly humbled by the sacrifice of those that did not emerge with their sparks intact. THIS is true dedication... THIS is true bravery... THIS is the Cybertron that we fight for. May we all die worthy of as much praise. May we repay the Autobots ten-fold for their efforts this cycle." The screen goes blank, to be replaced by the Decepticon symbol. Decepticon Message: 2/166 Posted Author AAR: Attack on Pyracon Sat Oct 17 Motormaster ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** A bunch of scrubs at Pyracon got the snot kicked out of them by the Wreckers so we went and bailed them out. Nosecone needs dying badly. - Motormaster Autobot Message: 3/143 Posted Author Imperial Manufacturing Facility Ra Sat Oct 17 Impactor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **TEXT ONLY REPORT** From the desk of Sergeant Impactor, Commando and Wrecker Leader. Two deca-cycles ago, I lead a crack team of Autobots on a raid of a Decepticon warehouse...specifically the Imperial Manufacturing Facility located in the Sunken Plains of Cybertron...you know, the wreck-site of the former city Pyracon? Nosecone, Patchwork, Broadside, and Rack 'N Ruin accompanied myself with the standard assortment of enlisted troops. We did encounter resistance in the form of Windshear, Warsong, Motormaster, and Darkwing...but we managed to plow through them and into the structure. Inside, Patchwork and Rack 'N Ruin found a surplus of weapons and energon...and a busted mirror frame, looks like it was recently used. Don't know if this helps out any, but that's all we could dig up before pulling out of there. I recommend all the troops recieve commendations for their acts of bravery and selflessness in the field. That is all. **END**